


Work Partners

by hatsunemikufan108



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemikufan108/pseuds/hatsunemikufan108
Summary: Beatrix has lived on the Far, Far Range for a while now, but has yet to really interact with anyone beyond general greetings on the Starmail network. That's about to change.





	Work Partners

Beatrix has had crushes before, like on Casey. But Casey wasn't here on the Far, Far Range, they kept in contact, yes, but it wouldn't work. Beatrix wanted to be with someone physically, not seperated by a thousand light years.  
Admittedly, it got lonely on the range, without any human contact for who knows how many miles around, the only friends she had for a while was the slimes she'd talk to about her day, with their responses being little chipper noises.  
So when Beatrix got a message on Starmail from Mochi Miles, the daughter of a plort tycoonist, she couldn't help but be starstruck that the Mochi Miles asked for her help with getting the "best plorts the Far, Far Range has to offer." Mochi stated this in all bold, italics, and underlined in her message, she asked for 10 pink plorts and 3 rock plorts. Eager to please her new acquaintance, Beatrix rushed out into the range to collect the plorts, and by the time she had sent them into the range exchange machine to be sent to Mochi, she was out of breath and her throat was dryer than the Glass Desert. As soon as she reaped the rewards for her efforts, her communicator clipped to her belt let out a whoosh and followed by a glittering sound, indicating a new starmail has arrived. Beatrix rushed from the Range Exchange station into the 7Zee house she'd been provided for the ranch, not that she spent very much time in it anyways, with how busy she's been lately rushing around to complete trades. She sat down in the cracked leather of the chair, she had been rushing so much that the chair slid on the smooth floor and she grabbed the desk and pulled herself close to the edge, clicking on the flashing star icon, and her breath stopped short when she saw that Mochi Miles had sent her a message.  
Granted, Beatrix already had the introduction from when she first moved into the previously near-dilapidated home on the range, but that seemed less personal and more like it was forced. She scanned the message quickly, stopping when she read "business partner". Mochi Miles, the daughter of a multi-millionare, wanted to partner up with her. Beatrix stood, the chair rolling behind her, hitting the bed with a loud metal clank.  
Beatrix shakily typed a response, making sure to not sound overeager, she didn't know how Mochi would respond to her being more than willing to do any sort of dirty work she didn't have the time -or patience- to do. She let out a breath, then hit the "send" button.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in like, 3 years? So I'd really appreciate feedback! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ  
> This was also written on my phone so apologies for formatting errors!


End file.
